Faded Innocence
by Neko Kitty-Chan1
Summary: Ryou's fallen for his yami but little does he know another has fallen for him. Ryou wishes his yami would give him a sign of some kind, but his other is frightened of Ryou now... (RxB MxR a little MxM)
1. Ryou's Confession

Serena: My second Yaoi fanfic! But this time..... MORE LEMON!! XDDD  
  
Yami: *backs away*  
  
Serena: Yes I'm slightly odd.....  
  
Yami: -.-  
  
Serena: And I still don't know what pairing this fic should have.....  
  
Yami: I have a feeling It won't have me in it much  
  
Serena: That's because my friend chose the choice for me! And the pairing is  
  
-drum roll-  
  
Serena: RxB and RxM!  
  
Yami: oog..... x.x  
  
Serena: Disclaimer!  
  
Yami: Serena aka Neko Kitty-Chan does not own any games/animes/shows/movies that may appear in this fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
Its been a year..... One year since my yami my other first faced me. I love my yami, my other half. He's strong and gives me courage..... Though he treats me like dirt.  
  
"Ryou! Quite sitting there and make yourself useful!" Mou hitori no boku yelled at me.  
  
"B-but! I'm doing my homework!" I tried explaining.  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"It's for school!"  
  
"What's so important about school?"  
  
"It's my only education!"  
  
"So?"  
  
I took in a deep sigh and stood up.  
  
"I try being patient, I try being nice" I mumbled.  
  
"....."  
  
I walked over to my other who happened to be sitting on the couch.  
  
"Bakura....." I whispered into his ear, "I just....."  
  
Biting my lip, I so wished to tell him my desires.  
  
He sat still as a stone as I breathed in and out beside him. Waiting almost waiting for me.  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
He was beginning to scare me. I could hear his hoarse breathing.  
  
I stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Ryou my aibou thinking.  
  
My heart was beginning to race, hearing his footsteps come closer again.  
  
What did he want to tell me? What did he want to do for or to me? Maybe I didn't want to know.  
  
"Bakura" My Hikaru said in his sweet serene voice.  
  
I shuddered.  
  
My aibou stood behind me and wrapped his arms over my shoulders and across my chest.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" He asked solemnly.  
  
"I don't" I thought to myself.  
  
"Because!" I shouted, making him loose his grip around me.  
  
"Because....." I drifted off.  
  
Ryou stared at me then turned me around to face him.  
  
I couldn't believe what he did next.  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
I shocked myself at my actions.  
  
I had locked his lips with mine holding him close in my arms. Sliding arms up his back slipped my tongue into his mouth.  
  
He tasted so sweet, like strawberry. How could someone so mean taste like this to me?  
  
I pulled away after I had realized what I was doing. My face flushed with so many colours of red.  
  
My yami stared at me. His eyes were wide, his mouth stuck open.  
  
Oh how I wanted to seal his mouth again and go so much further. So still holding onto him I went even deeper into another kiss. Covering his mouth with mine, pulling my hands further up his shirt. Then I let one hand slide down, down to the back of his jeans.  
  
Releasing myself away from him again, I bit at his neck.  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
Shocked, I was totally, completely shocked at his actions!  
  
I could feel some blood seep from me, but he quickly lapped it away.  
  
This is the first time I had ever felt so helpless and small.  
  
Was this how Ryou felt most of the time? Was he always feeling weak?  
  
"Bakura....." He hummed, "I love you....."  
  
I shivered again. I'm definitely not used to all of this..... My body tightened with every movement.  
  
Maybe..... Just maybe I could gain control again.  
  
"Ryou" I hissed, "You know I hate you misbehaving"  
  
I gabbed him by the chin and opened one of the drawers behind me.  
  
"And you know what I do when you misbehave."  
  
He watched my hand as I pulled out a knife. He began breathing heavier again.  
  
I licked the knife and with the hand squeezing his chin I grabbed his wrist tightly.  
  
He began to squirm as I brought the knife closer, the silver blade closer to him.  
  
"Don't ever" I said slicing him across the wrist, "Ever"  
  
I cut him across his shoulder. He screamed out in pain.  
  
"Do that again" I hissed, making him scream again with one more cut across the chest.  
  
He slumped to the floor, crying, pleading, and begging to me.  
  
I threw the knife into the sink, "Go clean yourself up and go to bed..... You don't have school tomorrow so just forget about the homework"  
  
He sniffled and nodded. He struggled to get himself up.  
  
I felt sorry for him but he had asked for it.  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
My arm bled deeply. I wanted to cry out again and let him help me, similar to the battle city tournament but I stood on my own and limped painfully down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
I tried cleaning my wounds with one arm, dropping things I needed every so often.  
  
In my mind, I could just experience what mou hitori no boku could be doing to help right now.  
  
I cringed when I felt a strong pinch on my shoulder where one of the cuts where.  
  
"You're not done yet?" My other asked, "I'm surprised considering you used them pretty quickly on me"  
  
He glared at me and picked up one of the sterile pads.  
  
"Hold still....." He mumbled putting it on my wrist and taping it cleanly.  
  
I blushed and hummed quietly, "It's kind of hard to get the cut across my chest too....."  
  
He looked up at me with a look that said, 'Do you really think I'm that stupid' but he sighed, shook his head and began pulling off my shirt.  
  
He took the hydrogen peroxide and began pouring some across my chest.  
  
I screamed from the quick savage pain the bottle contained but my other shook his head again and grabbed a wet cloth cleaning the liquid away from the wound.  
  
After drying me with the towel his pressed the pad against my chest and swiftly taped it.  
  
"That all?" My yami growled.  
  
I nodded and picked up my shirt.  
  
"Arigatou. Bakura-san" I said quietly.  
  
I walked to my room and slumped down on my bed.  
  
Every time Bakura cuts me I cry myself to sleep, much like I did tonight.  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
I always walk past Ryou's room, my aibou room before I go to sleep.  
  
I could hear quiet sniffs and sadness coming from inside.  
  
Had I really hurt him that much? I didn't know I was tearing him apart.....  
  
The voice gradually disappear as much as I did, leaning against the door, lying against the door, listening to the slow rhythm lead me to sleep. 


	2. The Missing

Tears had stained my face overnight. My voice, my eyes ached. My yami..... Why does he huurt me so much..?  
  
I sat up in my bed trying to clense my face of everything.  
  
I sighed and walked to the door. I wish my yami loved me back. I wished he'd return the favor with at least one small kiss to my lips.  
  
I tried pushing the door open slowly and quietly. It didn't budge. I tried a bit harder. Still didn't move. I rammed against it.  
  
To my surprise it flung out and hit against the wall. And then came a fimular voice, a fimilular growl.  
  
"Oh! Gomen Bakura!!" said rush over to him who's head had been slammed against the wall, " Didn't see you there!"  
  
"Well obviously....." He groaned.  
  
"What were you doing behind my door anyway..?"  
  
"Err....."  
  
"OMG!" I though to myself, "If he was behind my door that means he probably heard..... my crying....."  
  
I crawled closer to him, "You didn't hear me last night..... Right?"  
  
He himself tried to deny the facts himself by nodding frantically.  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
I wanted to tell him that I was sorry, that what I did wasn't right but..... Niether was what he did to me.....  
  
"Ryou....." I said my face burning red, "Can you please take you hand off me?"  
  
"Oh gomen!" He said quickly removeing it from my hip.  
  
He bit his lip again.  
  
I hate when he does that. It either means he's thinking really hard about what to do next or how he's gonna make his next move.  
  
"Aww, crap....." I groaned quietly so Ryou couldn't hear.  
  
He had me trapped! stuck between a vase and him and if I did try to escape he'd probably get me stuck in a corner and there's no real escape from that except being forcefull with him..... I didn't want to hurt him any more th-  
  
I pushed Ryou's top half off of me.  
  
"The hell you think you're do-" He cut me off again with another kiss. He shove his tongue into my mouth, trying to savor my flavor.  
  
I closed my eyes, 'This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't-!!'  
  
"Ryou!" I screamed as he removed my shirt and began to take off my pants along with my under garments.  
  
I squirmed as soon as my pants were removed.  
  
What was he going to do next? Rape me? Make me piss myself? Oooh ra he's really scaring me.....  
  
He licked up my chest to my chin then made his head equal with a lower level.  
  
Oh great Ra.....  
  
He wrapped his lips around my manhood and beganing sucking it's contents slowly.  
  
I let out a moan. I could feel myself sweat, I could feel everydrop slip off me every once and a while.  
  
I felt myself release, probably what Ryou wanted. I could feel his tongue slide around me but it never entered. Thank Ra.....  
  
He stopped for a moment so he could swallow.  
  
Goosebumps crawled on me as Ryou took off his clothes then slipped closer to me.  
  
He wrapped me in a hug as I felt one of his hands lower.  
  
He inserted a finger into me. I cringed.  
  
Then another.  
  
He was going to rape me. To make out with me against me.  
  
The third finger inserted in and I let out a loud cry.  
  
He pulled them out then licked his fingers.  
  
He was going to do it..... Turn me over and let both our virginaty lost.  
  
"Ryou....." I cringed and he tried to turn me over.  
  
He licked my neck.  
  
"Ryou" I twitched, "Let go....."  
  
"Naze?" He hummed back.  
  
"Because..... I'm not comfort-" He kissed me and stuck his tongue into me mouth, "-able with this-"  
  
(AN: from now on '-' is a interuption in speech by kiss)  
  
"Aww.....-But Bakura kun-I reallly wish- that you- would be more of a sport..... You're a valuable player you know" He grinned and licked my cheek.  
  
My body mucsles tightened, "Ryou stop it..... Ryou!"  
  
I pushed him off of me again and he sat dumbfounded on the floor.  
  
I quickly grabbed my clothes and scurred past him and slammed the door to my room.  
  
Why was Ryou wanting to make out with me so much? What about me was so attractive to him?  
  
I sighed and layed down on my bed. I need time to think..... I need Ryou to get out of the house for a bit.....  
  
I began dressing myself. Hopefully Ryou wouldn't walk in on me because my dooor was unlocked.  
  
I kept an eye open for him when I came outside and crawled down the stairs to the kitchen. I needed something to eat.....  
  
"Eggs..... Bread..... Orange..... Damn no meat....." I mumbled.  
  
"Ryou! Go buy some meat from the store!!" I yelled hoping he could hear me but hoping he wouldn't make out with me all the same.  
  
"Hai....." He said quietly walking through the kitchen to the door.  
  
"And..... Err....." I said shifting my eyes, "Maybe some pocky too....."  
  
"Okay" He said sounding a bit happier.  
  
I let out a sigh after he left. Why was he so comfortable with me?  
  
(AN: - doesn't equal interuption by kisses anymore)  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
The nearest grocery store was a few blocks from my house. An easy walk to and from.  
  
It was such a nice day out yet I felt sooo miserable..... And embaressed.  
  
Why was I suddenly in such a mood to make out with him..? To..... Rape him against his will?  
  
"Gomen Yami....." I mumbled quietly.  
  
"Ah! Ohayou Ryou kun!" A fimular voice said.  
  
"Oh! Ohayou Malik ku-"  
  
"Just Malik is fine Ryou kun"  
  
"Ahh..... H-Hai....." I stuttered.  
  
"You going to the store?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Want me to give you a ride?"  
  
"Uhhh... ii-hai"  
  
"Okay hop on!"  
  
I took a seat on his motorcycle and as we road, I clung to him for dear life.  
  
Kami, motorcycles are fast.  
  
"Here you go Ryou-kun!" He said cheerfully, "See you later maybe!"  
  
"Hai, Ja ne!"  
  
He drove off. I took in a sigh and walked into the store.  
  
"Pocky, pocky, pocky....." I mumbled looking around.  
  
I looked up to a top shelf.  
  
Oh kami..... Why was almost everything I needed always at the top.  
  
I sighed and took a step onto the bottem shelf and tried reaching up to it. That's when I felt the hole ail's shelf tip.  
  
~Mariku's POV~  
  
Crash!  
  
"What the f-?" I growled and ran over to the source of the noise.  
  
"Ryou!" I shouted reconizing the teen covered with blood, "Oh great Ra! Ryou?! Are you alright?"  
  
I crouched down beside him and lifted his head slowly.  
  
He was barely able to keep his eyes opened.  
  
Most of the other people who saw the hole this just stood and stared, thinking of nothing to do about it.  
  
"Clean up in ail 6" A voice on the intercom said.  
  
"Jackasses....." I growled to the people, "Come on Ryou, you're going to be okay!"  
  
I lifted him onto my back, "I'll take you to Malik's house..... Just relax and don't die on me....."  
  
He groaned slightly and closed his eyes for rest, breathing heavily.  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
Where am I? My head hurts..... What happened.  
  
"I brought you another cloth." Mariku said opening the door, "Oh! You're awake! That's good!"  
  
He smiled. This is the first time I'd seen him smiled before.  
  
"Uhh..... What happened? Did I get hit by a car or something?"  
  
He shook his head, "Iie, a store ail fell on you"  
  
I blinked and blushed, "Oh....."  
  
I felt stupid, very, very stupid.  
  
He handed me the cloth, "Oh and if you're wondering where you're shirt is it's in the wash. You're forehead bled so badly it got covered."  
  
"Okay....."  
  
For being a yami he sure seemed alot nicer then mine. Maybe because my yami didn't want me to know he reallly liked me. Or maybe it was because Mariku liked me.....  
  
Oog..... If that was it then maybe I didn't want to stay here to long.  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
Where was he!? He's been gone for 5 hours now! It doesn't normally take 5 hours to buy some meat and a box of pocky! Unless..... He went to one of his friend's house to chat for a bit or something. Maybe I'd better call one of them.....  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hello, is this the Motou residence?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Could I speak to Yuugi please"  
  
"Yes one moment! Yuugi!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Moshi moshi"  
  
"Konichiwa, is..... Ryou over there?"  
  
"Ryou? Iie..... Is Ryou missing or something, Bakura?"  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"'Cause you're voice is pritty distinct"  
  
"Oh..... Okay well that's all"  
  
"Uhh..... Alright, Sayanora!"  
  
Hmm..... If Ryou wasn't there maybe he was somewhere else.....  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hello is Anzu there?"  
  
"Speaking"  
  
"Has Ryou dropped by at all today? This is Bakura"  
  
"Uhhh..... Iie"  
  
"Ah..... Okay..... Sayanora....."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Ryou..... Did you run away without telling me?  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
He talked to me for some time. Giving me servings of food when I got hungry or thirsty. Wandering off to rewet the cloth for my forehead.  
  
He placed his hand on my forehead, "It seems like your fever has gone down"  
  
I smiled, "Thanks to you"  
  
He smiled and leaned closer to me.  
  
"Ryou? Have you ever loved anyone?"  
  
I blushed, "Hai....."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"My family and friends"  
  
"I know that but I mean like a....." He shruged and shifted his eyes.  
  
He gave me a thumbs up and I jolted.  
  
I looked around nervously, "I-iie....."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"H-hai"  
  
He laughed, "You don't sound sure to me....."  
  
I laughed nervously with him.  
  
He was sort of cute when he laughed..... And when he smiled......  
  
Omg! What the hell am I thinking! I love Bakura and that's that!  
  
He placed his hand around me shoulder and brought me closer.  
  
"It's a shame no one's claimed you yet." He said bring his mouth closer to mine, "Your so perfect..... Aside from the few cuts on your tender body and such"  
  
I smiled nervously, "Err..... Thank you?"  
  
He licked my neck and I squirmed a bit.  
  
Next placing a soft kiss on my lips. I could feel myself leen into it..... Bakura...... I wish it was him who was doing this to me.....  
  
Bakura! That's right!  
  
I jolted back out of his range.  
  
"Hm? What was that all about?" He seemed amused.  
  
I was blushing deep red, "Gomen..... I sort of..... Lied....."  
  
"About what?"  
  
I shifted my weight uncomfortbly and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"ooooh..... So who is it?"  
  
"Errr..... We're not really dating or anything I just....."  
  
He smirked and began teasing me, "Aww..... My wittle Ryou kun is in love"  
  
I tried keeping a straight face as my face burned, "Mariku sama"  
  
He leaned closer and was smiling again, "Are you going to tell me who it is? Come on!"  
  
"Bakura....." I whispered quietly.  
  
"Hm? Your yami?" He grabbed me by the chin and kissed me lightly across the lips, "He doesn't treat you well though, ne?"  
  
"Hai....."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
He smirked and licked his lips, "It's 'cause he's afraid Ryou. He's afraid you'll have more control over the relationship then him."  
  
I blinked, It seemed logical enough.  
  
"I know! My hikari tried the same thing!"  
  
He laughed again. Kami he was kawaii.....  
  
I bit my lip. Was I falling for Mariku san just as I did for Bakura? Yet I liked how Bakura was forceful with me and caring all the same.  
  
~Mariku's POV~  
  
I glanced over at Ryou again. I could tell he was deep in thought.  
  
I wonder what he's thinking about?  
  
Well whatever it is he sure is enjoying it! He's drooling! Haha! He's so cute!  
  
"Ryou" I flirted with him snapping him back into reality.  
  
I rubbed my hands softly along his back.  
  
He shuddered a bit but didn't seem to mind it overly.  
  
"Are you hungry?" I whispered in his ear as sexy as I could.  
  
"Uhhh..... S-sort of....." He fumbled with his speach.  
  
"Okay..... One moment" I got up and walked to the kitchen grapped a box of pocky.  
  
"Here you go Ryou chan" I said giving him the pocky,  
  
"A-arigatou Mariku san..... Ummm..... Have you phoned Mou hitori no boku to let him know I'm here? He might get worried if you don't"  
  
"Don't worry it's already taken care of" I lied to him.  
  
"Okay, arigatou"  
  
He took out a pocky stick and put it into his mouth, removing the chocolate coating before eating the actual noodle.  
  
I leaned closer to him again. Wrapping my lips around the pocky outside his mouth and placing my lips on his.  
  
Mmm..... Chocolate pocky + Ryou = yummy  
  
He squirmed at my touch and I let my mouth release from his.  
  
He breathed heavily, "I..... Forgot to breath....."  
  
"Gomen Ryou chan"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
Urgh! I've phoned all of his friends! None of them have seen him! Ryou where the hell are you!?  
  
"Hello?" A person on the other end of the phone answered.  
  
"Hi....." I groaned, "Is Malik their?"  
  
"Hai, one moment"  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Konichiwa Malik..... You mind if I come over for a while? I'm feeling a bit stressed"  
  
"I don't mind at all! I'll see you in about ten minutes or so right?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Alright then, sayanora"  
  
"Arigatou, bye"  
  
I sighed and grabbed my long black leather jacket. Maybe Malik could help me get a load off my back.....  
  
"Damn Ryou always disappearing....."  
  
"Ohayou Tomb Robber"  
  
"Get lost pharaoh"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I love you too"  
  
I rolled my eyes totally ignoring him.  
  
"Oi! I thought you weren't allowed to go outside without your Hikari?"  
  
"Well today he made an exception"  
  
"Ookay..... Why? He sick or something?"  
  
"Just get out of my hair pharaoh, I'm going to Malik's"  
  
"Hai..... Sayanora!"  
  
"'Bout time....." I grumbled.  
  
I knocked on the door to Malik's house which was quickly opened.  
  
"Ohayou!" Malik said happily.  
  
"Err..... Right..... I've had enough good mornings for one morning....."  
  
"Ahhh..... Gomen Bakura san"  
  
I sat down on the couch, "Anything spectacular going on in your world?"  
  
"Iie..... Not really"  
  
Malik turned on the tv to a music station, some jrock was playing now.  
  
"Sooo..... You usually don't come here to offen by yourself, something wrong?"  
  
"Hai..... It's Ryou....."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well..... I'm not to comfortable on what he's been doing lately, and I think I might have made him upset because he hasn't back from when he went to the store....."  
  
Malik who was drinking something at the time choked on it.  
  
"I thought my yami told you he was here!" He shouted.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"My other brought him from the store, he had a huge gash on his head from some things that fell on him"  
  
"Eee..... Can I speak with Ryou?"  
  
"Hai, one moment......" He turned his head to face the stairs, "Mariku! Get down here!"  
  
"Hai" The voice groaned from upstairs.  
  
The yami ran downstairs and jolted when he saw me, "Umm..... One second"  
  
He ran back up. Something odd was going on I could tell.....  
  
When he came back down we glared at each other for the longest time.  
  
"Uhh..... Bakura? Didn't you want to go talk to Ryou?" Malik said uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
"...... Hai......"  
  
"Then why don't you go upstairs and do so"  
  
"Alright....." I mumbled not taking my eyes off the other yami and walking up the stairs.  
  
"Ahh..... crap....." I said looking around, "What room is he in?"  
  
"In here Bakura!" My hikari's voice ringed.  
  
I let out a sigh and walked in, "Ryou, you really had me worried for a while there! I had no idea where you were! .....Where's you're shirt?"  
  
"It's in the wash. Got covered in blood from my forehead"  
  
"Okay..... You alright?" I said checking his forehead and other wounds to make sure they weren't going to get infected.  
  
"Hai....."  
  
"Ryou....." I sighed, "I have a question..... Why do you push yourself?"  
  
He gave me a akward smile, "Uhhh..... Cause I kinda..... Well..... Yea....."  
  
".....You lost me....."  
  
"Eheh..... Bakura..... I..... Watashi wa ai omao....."  
  
".....Yeah..... I sort of..... Ahem..... figured that......"  
  
"Bakura, I love you so much....." He whispered, "I wish..... Sometimes you'd be nicer to me..... maybe even..... love me back....."  
  
"Aibou, I do love you..... But just not in that way....." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Bakura..... Would you be mad if I told you something?"  
  
"Depends on what it is....."  
  
He looked shyly at the ground and let one single tear fall  
  
"I..... I got....."  
  
"....."  
  
He broke out in many tears and held me close.  
  
"I almost got....." He sniffed, "R-raped....."  
  
"Nani!?!" I shouted staring at him in the eyes, "Ryou!"  
  
He cried uncontrolably and pulled on my jacket tightly.  
  
".....Do you want to go home? You've had a rough day....."  
  
"Hai...... Hai....."  
  
"We'll take about it later..... I'll go get your shirt"  
  
"A-arigatou Bakura-sama"  
  
Poor Ryou..... He was tramatized.....  
  
I fetched his shirt out of the dryer and walked back to the room only to see Mariku there.  
  
"Mariku! Get away from my hikari! We're leaving....." I yelled strongfully at him.  
  
He just shrugged, "Alright, good night"  
  
He gave Ryou a quick wink before heading out the door.  
  
"There's something seriously wrong with that guy's head......" I mumbled.  
  
I handed Ryou his shirt and he threw it on emedietly.  
  
"It's still a bit wet so I'll give you my coat to okay?"  
  
"Okay....."  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
After I had his jacket on I climbed onto his back. I was far to tired to move..... Like he'd said..... I had a very rough day.  
  
"Arigatou....." I whispered into his ear weakly.  
  
"No problem..... You just sleep....."  
  
"Okay..... Goodnight Bakura....."  
  
"Night" 


	3. Lied

I groaned. My head hurt... Why was I sleeping on Bakura's bed?  
  
"Ryou..." He whispered sitting down beside me, "You get a good nights sleep?"  
  
"Hai..." I said my voice sounding a bit groggy.  
  
"That's good..." He said with a small smile and handed me a wet cloth which I placed on my forhead.  
  
"Why... Did you want to know if you had a good sleep?" I whispered and looked up at him.  
  
"...You... Tosssed and turned alot during the night... I thought you might have had a bad dream"  
  
...He really did care... I felt bad that I lied to him...  
  
"So, you ready to talk about yesturday?" He said looking me in the eyes, afraid if I had been hurt anymore.  
  
He looked so upset...  
  
"Hai..." I whispered...  
  
Mariku was so nice to me about it. He wanted Bakura to love me back... He wanted me to be happy... So he volenteered that he was the one who almost raped me. Yes he did give me a few kisses here and there but overall he was gentil and helpful to me.  
  
"Mariku... Mariku was the one..." I said quietly.  
  
"I knew it! That bastard..." Bakura growled.  
  
"Gomen... Gomen I should have been more careful..." I mumbled playing along with Mariku's script.  
  
"No I'm sorry Ryou... I should have been a bit nicer to you... I shouldn't have let you out of my sight..."  
  
"Bakura..." I leaned into him, "It's really my fault... Gomen... gomen..."  
  
"Ryou..." He whispered, pulling me closer to him.  
  
I could feel my eyes open wider. Mariku's plan had really worked...  
  
"Arigatou..." I whispered very quietly.  
  
I could feel him cry, I felt myself scream inside. I wanted to shout out it was a lie, I had tricked him but all I did instead was cry with him.  
  
Holding each other close with tears rolling down our faces. One sorry for the other.  
  
"Gomen... Bakura... I... I feel so guilty..." I said in between sniffs.  
  
"Ryou... It's not your fault!" He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Hai it is... It... is..." I whispered getting out of his grasp and walking out of his room.  
  
"Ryou..." He said staring at me, "Somethings else is wrong... What is it?"  
  
"I can't... Tell you...." I said disappearing the doorway down the hall into my room.  
  
Tears rolled down, pulling blankets over my head.  
  
Why did something with such good intention feel so rotten...?  
  
"Gomen..." I cried.  
  
~Mariku's POV~  
  
I sighed lying on top of my bed. I really hoped my plan had worked.. To make him happy... Would make me happy...  
  
But so disired to have the love he gave to his yami, HIS other...  
  
I smirked, "Bakura's lucky... He should know that..."  
  
I let out one deep sigh letting myself drift off into other thoughts but they always returned to Ryou and Bakura. Why couldn't I just shut them out now?  
  
I needed a brake... Heck for all I know they could be making out right now...  
  
And with that thoughts of them raping each other popped into my head.  
  
"Fresh air!" I said dashing out my door to go for a ride on Malik's motorcycle.  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
Yami no Bakura is my other... But... Why do I love him so much? He looks alot like me.. but... He acts so much meaner then me.  
  
I sighed, I KNOW I had already answered this question a million times... I guess I wanted to make sure... He doesn't love me back the way I want him too... Maybe Mariku would? Maybe someone else would...  
  
I hugged my knees close to my chest. Tears had stained my face again but they were so much fresher...  
  
"Ryou?" I heard my love's voice say softly outside the door, "You alright?"  
  
I wipped my eyes clean, I tried to hide my sorrow, "Hai..."  
  
"Why do you always lie?" His voice echoed in my head through our link.  
  
I sniffed, "Because... I..."  
  
"Omao ai watashi wa?"  
  
(AN: if you've read my other lemon fic, the same thing I'm still learning Japanese so it may be incorrect)  
  
He opened the door and sat down beside me, "Ryou... You lied about Mariku too... I know... I've been listening to you for the past few hours..."  
  
I wanted to burst out into tears, "Gomen Bakura... Gomen gomen gomen!"  
  
My eyes swelled, but he quickly placed his arm around me and held me close to his chest.  
  
"Ryou... You know what you did is wrong... Very wrong... For awhile there... I really loved you..." He mumbled, stroking my hair, "And maybe I still love you... I'm not sure yet... but you lied to me and lost my trust... If you can get it back... Maybe then..."  
  
He was still half hearted about everything...  
  
I leaned closer into him, my yami cared for me enough to help me with my problems... I wish he could help me now but... My head.. my mind felt like it was spinning and spinning, getting sucked into a vortex.  
  
"Gomen Bakura... I'm so sorry about before... I didn't know what I was doing and I still don't..."  
  
He hummed softly still stroking my hair... He seemed so sad... And disappointed.. But... Why was he humming... Was it for him to staighten his thoughts? Or just to get me to relax and forget everything..?  
  
My head lied against his chest and I could hear it pounding at a slow rythmic pace. Making me want to close my eyes and sleep...  
  
My yami stopped his humming... He stopped stroking his fingers softly over my head... He just sat there for a moment doing nothing...  
  
He took in a sigh and kissed me on the forehead and gave me a quick hug, "Aibou... I'm going to think about it some more in my room... You can do whatever you please until I come out..."  
  
I nodded slowly...  
  
He was so warm... I felt chilled to the bone... But he kept me warm... And he'd leave soon too...  
  
I sniffed and tried holding in my emotions but I felt so broken...  
  
Tears swelled in my eyes. Sorrow overflowed in my heart... Confusion ran needlessly in my head...  
  
The tears ran slowly... Maybe because I was still trying to hold them back... Naybe because I felt no need to cry... But overall I wasn't sure... I wasn't sure about anything anymore.  
  
"My aibou..." He said softly, taking away one of my tearsm "Everything is alright now... Rest... I tell you my decision later..."  
  
"H-hai..." I choked.  
  
Hugged me one last time then walked slowly to his room.  
  
I'm so tired... I wanted sleep but... I felt restless...  
  
I grabbed a sweater from one of my drawers and threw it over my head.  
  
A walk should wake me up... Get my thoughts orginized...  
  
A walked to the nearest park... Well the most decent park close to here that wouldn't be swarming with so many kids I couldn't hear myself...  
  
I kept my hands upon my shoulders. I felt like I would brake out and start crying again.  
  
"Ryou-chan?" A voice said from the oposite side of the park.  
  
I looked up to see Mariku standing by his... well rather Malik's motorcycle.  
  
Either he was here to see me or be alone and think like I was... That's the reason most people came to this park... It was so peaceful and relaxing.  
  
"Konnichiwa Mariku" I said quietly.  
  
He walked over to me and sat down beside me, "Something wrong? Did it not work?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nah... It worked for the first bit there but he found out after I retreated to my room..."  
  
He nodded slowly, "So it worked but you felt it was wrong.."  
  
He hugged me tightly, "Gomen..."  
  
I let out a sigh and stared at the ground.  
  
He kept staring at me... Whether he was concerned or not I didn't care... I didn't care about alot of things lately.  
  
The egyptain stood up and walked infront of me, "You going to mope all day? Or do I have to pull you out on the town?"  
  
I shook my head and smiled slightly, "Iie, that's okay... I'll be fine Mariku-sa.."  
  
He locked his lips with mine but this time it was different from before. I could feel how much he loved me... How much he wanted me... How much he wanted to...  
  
The yami slide away.  
  
"Ja ne Ryou-chan! I'll see you tomorrow! Hope you feel better!" He shouted as he ran over to Malik's motorcycle, "Ja ne!!"  
  
I stared at him slightly dazed, "H-hai! Sayanora Mariku-san!"  
  
I waved him goodbye as he rode off. My face felt like it was burning... Maybe I was getting a fever...  
  
I tried denying the truth as I began to walk home...  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
I sat on my bed, drinking and thinking... Most of the time achohol made me forget my problems but today I thought it would help me deal with them.  
  
Bottle after bottle I drank the cold liquid... Nothing like beru in the world... I found it the best out of most achohol beverages.  
  
I lifted my head up after I heard a door slam from the front of the house.  
  
Bringing another bottle of beer to my lips.  
  
I really did love Ryou... I had figured that much out... But it was whether or not I really wanted to let him know... What was it I was so afraid of?  
  
I heard a light knock on the door to my room.  
  
"Come in" I said in a muffled tone.  
  
My hikari opened the door and walked in, "Umm... You haven't decided yet have you?"  
  
I shook my head. My eye felt like they would just shut on me anytime and let me sleep but it didn't happen.  
  
I took a deep sip of my drink and looked at my hikari who had an odd look on his face.  
  
"What?" I grumbled.  
  
"Umm..." He blushed, "Why aren't you wearing your shirt?"  
  
He flushed, totally forgetting that I had taken my shirt off when I got into my bedroom to think. Was it because I felt the need for Ryou or was it just cause it was to warm in here?  
  
I shifted my weight in my bed, "Uhh.. It was getting warm in here... So I took off my shirt and had some beers..."  
  
I pointed to the pile on the floor next to me, "See?"  
  
He nodded slowly, "Uhh..."  
  
"Yes? What?"  
  
He sat down beside me and pointed at the beer.  
  
"You want one?" I looked at him strangely.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Help yourself" I mumbled pointing at the cases of it next to me.  
  
He picked one up, popped it open and chugged the toxican down, coughing after he had finished.  
  
I blinked, was he going through a big depression or what?  
  
He grabbed another bottle and chugged that one down too.  
  
I watched him repeat the action for some time before he started becoming drunk and mumbling about crap.  
  
"If you seen the look on that guys face you would have been screaming too..." He grumbled, placing his arm over my shoulder.  
  
"Uhh Ryou? Are you okay?" I said feeling awkward with his beside me.  
  
"Okay? Am I okay?" He growled, "Of course I'm okay!"  
  
He took another deep sip of beer then continued his rant, "Why the hell wouldn't I be okay!?!"  
  
"Hikari calm down!"  
  
He looked mean... And really pissed off... I'd never seen this side of Ryou before!  
  
"Bastards..." He took another sip.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Phema..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Fewas..."  
  
"Ryou, I've never seen you this drunk before"  
  
"Just shut up!" He yelled, "I'm fine okay!?"  
  
"Okay okay! Sheesh..." I mumbled taking a small sip of beer. The least I could hope for right now was for him to pass out sometime soon... 


	4. Confession

Ryou lay with his eyes closed on my bed. Sleeping softly, with light slow breathing.  
  
I brush his hair out of his face, his beautiful face.  
  
"Ryou..." I whispered softly, "Ryou time to wake up! It's seven!"  
  
He groaned and pulled a blanket over his head.  
  
He looked like a wreck when he woke up... In fact! He was a wreck! He was having his first hangover!  
  
"Do I have to go to school today?" He mumbled still tired.  
  
"Iie... Just let me phone your school for you. Since this is the first time you've gotten a hangover you're going to get a lot of headaches..." I said picking up the phone and looking through a phonebook for his school's number.  
  
He groaned and nodded for one was already taking effect.  
  
"You were up till five this morning to so you might want to sleep..."  
  
He grabbed a roll of pain killers and went off to his room to sleep.  
  
I could hear his lazy feet drag across the ground outside tapping slowly.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Domino High School, How may I help you?" A voice on the other phone spoke.  
  
"Hello, I'm just calling to say Ryou won't be coming to school today, He's feeling a bit ill"  
  
"Okay, thank you! Sayonara"  
  
"Sayonara..."  
  
I hung up the phone and lay back on my bed.  
  
I had been up all night hoping Ryou would pass out sometime soon so we could both rest and go back to thinking.  
  
I shut my eyes, quickly drifting off... Quickly going to sleep...  
  
"Brring! Brinng!" The phone rang.  
  
"Ra damn it!" I said sitting up and picking up the phone, "Yes?"  
  
"Moshi moshi again. I'm here calling on Mr. Bakura's behalf. I would like to know if you're his guardian or something along those lines"  
  
"Umm... I'm sort of his guardian... But ahh... More of a room mate" I said trying to think of something quickly.  
  
"Oh okay! Thank you again"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
I groaned and hung up the phone again. If one more person phones me I wil-  
  
"RA DAMNIT!" I said picking up the phone hopefully for the last time today, "What?!"  
  
"Sheesh Bakura! It's just me Malik!"  
  
"Should have figured..." I said annoyed.  
  
"So sup? Can I come over sometime?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah sure... Just be quiet when you get over here... Ryou's sleeping..."  
  
"Ahh... Hai!" He said happily, "Ja ne!"  
  
"Bye..."  
  
I hung up and disconnect the phone, no more calls for me today!  
  
I yawned and grabbed myself a shirt, sliding it on quickly and heading downstairs.  
  
I needed something to wake me up... Caffeine is usually the right thing to do the job...  
  
I grabbed a coke from the fridge and popped it open, chugging it down in seven gulps.  
  
I yawned again and grabbed a seat by the television.  
  
Few knocks came from my door as did the doorbell.  
  
I jumped and raced to the door opening it and shouting in Malik's face, "Don't do that! I thought I told you Ryou's sleep- Oh... Hello..."  
  
"Hello, package for Mr. Ryou Bakura"  
  
"I'll take that..."  
  
"Sign hear..." The delivery man said bored.  
  
I signed.  
  
"Have a nice day..." The man spoke walking away from the house and driving off.  
  
I shrugged and shut the door.  
  
Curiosity was getting the better of me right now. I wanted to find out what was in the box! But knowing it was from Ryou's dad I placed it on the table. Ryou loved surprise gifts...  
  
Tapping at the door again, probably Malik this time.  
  
I opened it slowly, softly at that, "Hello..."  
  
"Hi Baku!" The voice said cheerfully.  
  
I gave him an unpleased face and invited him in.  
  
Malik quickly bounded for the couch in front of the TV.  
  
"Mariku kill your satellite or something?"  
  
"Iie... He just a little pansy lately..."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
I sat down beside him only to stand up again for the urge to stay awake and walk to the kitchen.  
  
"You want something to drink?"  
  
"Uhh... Sure! What do you have?"  
  
"Coke... Beer... Pepsi... Vegetable juice... Fruit juice... and some Coffee..." I mumbled looking around inside the fridge.  
  
He thought for a moment, "I'm really more of a lemonade person... Do you have lemonade?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"That's good!"  
  
"Isn't it... "  
  
I was multi tasking. Watching the coffee and pouring lemonade at the same time also talking with Malik. Getting a bottle of woter ready for Ryou too to help him cope with his headaches.  
  
"Bakura..." Ryou groaned from the stairs.  
  
"Hai?" I shouted back.  
  
"Have you decided yet?"  
  
"No... Get some more rest you should move around that much right now!"  
  
"Nah... I'm feeling a bit better..." He said, walking up beside me.  
  
He wrapped his arms around my shoulders giving me a quick hug, "This water for me?"  
  
"Hai..." I said tired.  
  
I drank the coffee and walked into the living room with the lemonade for Malik.  
  
"Ah... Ohayou Malik-sama!"  
  
Malik took the lemonade and looked at my aibou, "Ohayou... Shouldn't you be resting? Bakura said you weren't feeling well"  
  
"Hai..." He mumbled quietly, taking a sip of water.  
  
"How's Mariku?" I said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Mariku?" Malik said thinking, "I thought I told you he's been really pansy and happy lately?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Ryou blushed, and I had an odd suspicion that it had to do with Mariku...  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
I couldn't believe one kiss would make that guy so happy. Hehe... He's so funny...  
  
"I'm feeling a little tired again... Maybe I'll see you again soon Malik-sama"  
  
"Hai... Have a good nap!"  
  
"Hai!" I said dashing upstairs.  
  
I slammed the door to my room behind me and lied on my bed. Headache returning, I felt like vomiting...  
  
I turned on my side and looked at the bucket lying on the floor next to me in case I did puke, spotting something I hadn't seen there before.  
  
I picked it up and read the markings on it.  
  
'Dear Ryou, I have decided... I do love you and can not deny it any longer. My aibou... You're my aibou... My other half... The thing is I'm still not comfortable with you trying to get me so fast so please don't do anything too suddenly. You may only do so if I give you permission... Ai, Bakura'  
  
I felt myself smiling and hugging the small piece of paper close to my chest.  
  
Bakura, I love you I love you I love you!  
  
I wanted to run downstairs and give him a big fat kiss but my hangover kept me from doing that.  
  
I wonder how Mariku will deal with this...  
  
~Mariku's POV~  
  
Yippee! I have a chance! Maybe Ryou could be mine one day!  
  
I jumped around the house happily, going to my room and plopping down on my bed.  
  
Disturbing thoughts for other people plowed into my mind happily.  
  
Oh Ryou... He's so soft, so perfect... And just plain yum...  
  
I licked my lips thinking about having sex with him. Turning my face quite red.  
  
"Ding-Dong!" The doorbell chimed.  
  
"Isis!" I shouted with a moan, interrupting me from my thoughts, "Get the ra damned door!"  
  
She hissed back from downstairs, "Yes, your assholeness"  
  
We never really had a good brother sister relationship. I wonder why?  
  
"Mariku! Ryou's here to see you!" She shouted.  
  
I thought for a moment. Was this another day dream or did Isis really say that?  
  
Either way, I bounded downstairs to check.  
  
"Good afternoon Mariku-kun" Ryou said with a meek smile.  
  
"Same goes for you" I said smiling back.  
  
Isis shot a glare along with a weird face, wondering what exactly was going on.  
  
"Soo.. What brings you here?" I said feeling awkward with Isis standing off to the side.  
  
"I... I want to thank you" He said with a bow but continuing to keep himself low.  
  
I blinked, confused, "Uhh... No need to thank me, really..."  
  
Isis shot one more glare and walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"Are you planning to stay here a little while?"  
  
He nodded, "Hai, I don't see why not."  
  
I began walking back up to my room, Ryou followed slowly.  
  
"Ryou-chan... Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"You sure...?" I said still walking.  
  
"Iie..."  
  
I stopped at turned around, "Well that be good... What's bothering you? What's wrong?"  
  
He sighed, "I got drunk last night..."  
  
I blinked, that was definitely not what I thought I'd hear coming out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm on a hangover so I might need to run to the bathroom."  
  
Definetly not what I thought I'd hear...  
  
He walked past me to my room upstairs as I stood in a daze.  
  
~  
  
Sitting on the bed talking. Seemed like I wouldn't get a chance.  
  
"Ryou..." I said softly, "Let me see the wounds... That you're yami gave you."  
  
"un... Hai..." He lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt, revealing the wound on his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm..." I said looking over the wound several times, "This one's healing well. Next one?"  
  
He lifted his shirt showing the gash across his chest and looked over that one too...  
  
"Good..." I check his wrist, removing the bandage, for this has been the worst cut.  
  
"Hm?" I looked at the bandage which had some writing on it.  
  
'Aishiteru'  
  
(AN: Dunno if that's spelt right but whatever .)  
  
Feh, that tomb robber should know better the putting thing s on Ryou with anything on them.  
  
"This is dirty..." I mumbled chucking it into the garbage while Ryou say confused.  
  
"Is my wrist healing?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
I grabbed him roughly around the waist and checked his wrist once more.  
  
His face turned red, "Mariku-kun..."  
  
"Hai...?" I said dully.  
  
"Uhh... Bakura-kun... He sort of..."  
  
I pulled his lower half closer to mine and placed my head onto his shoulder, "I already know... Personally I don't care either way... As long as you're happy... I'm happy"  
  
I said it with a fake smile maybe even a smirk making it seem true.  
  
"Uh... Arigatou Mariku-sama..."  
  
"...Ryou..." I mumbled placing my head back onto his shoulder, "Can you do me one favor?"  
  
"Uhh... Hai"  
  
"Can you... hug me... love me..." I whispered into his ear, "rape me..."  
  
His body twitched with the last part.  
  
"Mariku-sama... I can hug you and I already love you but...I don't feel the last one is right..."  
  
I felt disappointed, why does Bakura have to get everything I want?!  
  
I felt Ryou's arms wrap around my back and pull forward slightly. Bringing me closer into him.  
  
He was cold... Why was he so cold...?  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and did the same.  
  
Maybe, just maybe I could get him to love me more...  
  
I licked his ear and slid my hands up his shirt.  
  
He felt so tense but didn't struggle or pull away.  
  
Tired... That may be it. He felt a little tired.  
  
I locked my lips softly with his.  
  
I wanted to taste more of him. I wanted to get closer to him... I just plainly wanted him...  
  
I shoved my tongue into his mouth. His body weakened, getting harder to hold him.  
  
I placed one hand down into the back of his pants.  
  
"Ryou..." I mumbled undoing the front of his pants with my other hand, "Love me more..."  
  
He flinched then bit his lip, his gaze seemed soulless.  
  
"Ryou...?" I tugged his arm.  
  
He had fainted.  
  
Whoops... I guess I'd have to bring him home... 


End file.
